hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2018 Hypothetical Pacific Typhoon Season (Title Revised)
The 2018 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon Season is an event in the annual cycle of tropical cyclone formation, in which tropical cyclones form in the Northwestern Pacific Ocean. The season runs throughout 2018, though most tropical cyclones typically develop between May and December. The scope of this article is limited to the Pacific Ocean to the north of the equator between 100°E and 180th meridian. Within the northwestern Pacific Ocean, there are two separate agencies that assign names to tropical cyclones which can often result in a cyclone having two names. The Japan Meteorolgcal Agency (JMA) will name a tropical cyclone should it be judged to have 10-minute sustained wind speeds of at least of at least 65 km/h (40 mph) anywhere in the basin, whilst the Philippine Atmospheric, Geophysical and Astronomical Services Administration (PAGASA) assigns names to tropical cyclones which move into or form as a tropical depression in their area of responsibility located between 135°E and 115°E and between 5°N–25°N regardless of whether or not a tropical cyclone has already been given a name by the JMA. Tropical depressions that are monitored by the United States' Joint Typhoon Warning Center (JTWC) are given a number with a "W" suffix. The Ken’s Meteorological Center (KenMC) is also responsible for tropical cyclones within the Northwestern Pacific Ocean aside from JMA . KenMC has naming list and uses if and only if the strength of tropical cyclone is a tropical strom (61 to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>= 118 kph) similarly with JMA . Both KenMC and JMA never designated any name on tropical depression strength. KenMC uses the 1-minute average wind speed like JTWC while PAGASA uses the 10-minute average wind speed like JMA . Note: This is a hypothetical pacific typhoon season only. This is not possible for 2018 pacific typhoon season. Number of casualties & severeness of damages are also not real and/or not possible. First storm formed (KenMC ; TS and up): TS Annie, May 22 First storm formed (JMA ; TS and up): TY Bernie, June 2 First storm formed/enter PAR (PAGASA): TD Adonis, May 30 Last storm dissipated (KenMC ; TS and up): TS Samantha, November 28 Last storm dissipated (JMA ; TS and up): TS Namtheun, November 29 Last storm dissipated/exited PAR (PAGASA): TS Samantha, November 28 Seasonal summary Timeline of tropical activity in 2018 Hypothetical Pacific typhoon season ImageSize = width:1000 height:250 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 AlignBars = early Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 DateFormat = mm/dd/yyyy Period = from:05/01/2018 till:11/30/2018 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:05/01/2018 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<27-38_mph_(45-61_km/h) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39-73_mph_(62-117 km/h) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_Typhoon_=_73-95_mph_(118-153_km/h) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_Typhoon_=_96-110_mph_(154-177_km/h) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_Typhoon_=_111-129_mph_(178-208-km/h) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_Typhoon_=_130-147_mph_(209-235_km/h) id:C4S value:rgb(1,0.4,0) legend:Category_4_Super_Typhoon_=_148-156_mph_(236 or 240-251_km/h) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_Super_Typhoon_=_>=157_mph_(>=252_km/h) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:10 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:05/22/2018 till:05/28/2018 color:TS text:"Annie" from:05/30/2018 till:06/03/2018 color:TD text:"Agaton" from:06/02/2018 till:06/12/2018 color:C1 text:"Bernie" from:06/30/2018 till:07/07/2018 color:C1 text:"Carla" from:06/30/2018 till:07/31/2018 color:TS text:"Darwinia" from:07/10/2018 till:07/20/2018 color:TS text:"Eddy" from:08/07/2018 till:08/08/2018 color:TD text:"Ester" from:08/08/2018 till:08/09/2018 color:TD text:"7W" from:08/10/2018 till:08/17/2018 color:TS text:"Faston" from:08/15/2018 till:08/23/2018 color:C3 text:"Garnet" barset:break from:08/23/2018 till:08/25/2018 color:TS text:"Han" from:08/28/2018 till:09/10/2018 color:C2 text:"Iris" from:08/31/2018 till:09/05/2018 color:TS text:"Jonathan" from:09/08/2018 till:09/12/2018 color:TS text:"Ken" from:09/16/2018 till:09/24/2018 color:TS text:"Lesie" from:09/20/2018 till:09/30/2018 color:C1 text:"Mirza" from:09/28/2018 till:10/05/2018 color:TS text:"Nicole" from:10/08/2018 till:10/12/2018 color:TS text:"Oklo" from:10/09/2018 till:10/13/2018 color:TS text:"Chanthu" from:10/15/2018 till:10/21/2018 color:TS text:"Percy" barset:break from:10/24/2018 till:10/31/2018 color:C1 text:"Riza" from:11/07/2018 till:11/10/2018 color:TS text:"Lionrock" from:11/17/2018 till:11/28/2018 color:TS text:"Samantha" from:11/20/2018 till:11/29/2018 color:TS text:"Namtheun" bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:05/01/2018 till:05/31/2018 text:May from:06/01/2018 till:06/30/2018 text:June from:07/01/2018 till:07/31/2018 text:July from:08/01/2018 till:08/31/2018 text:August from:09/01/2018 till:09/30/2018 text:September from:10/01/2018 till:10/31/2018 text:October from:11/01/2018 till:11/30/2018 text:November 'List of storms' 'Tropical Storm Annie' TS Annie did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages in the Philippines. Instead, it brought very light rainfall. 'Tropical Depression Agaton' TD Agaon did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages in the Philippines. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Typhoon Bernie (Mujigae/Basyang)' 'Typhoon Carla (Choi-wan/Caloy)' 'Tropical Storm Darwinia (Koppu/Domeng)' 'Tropical Storm Eddy (Champi)' 'Tropical Depression Ester' TD Ester did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Depression 7W' 'Tropical Storm Faston (In-Fa/Florita)' TS Faston did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages in the Philippines & Vietnam. Instead, it brings no to light rains to sometimes moderate rains. 'Typhoon Garnet (Melor/Gardo)' 'Tropical Storm Han' 'Typhoon Iris (Nepartak/Inday)' 'Tropical Storm Jonathan (Lupit/Henry)' TS Jonathan did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Storm Ken (Josie)' TS Ken did not cause any flashfloods & landslides and/or damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Storm Leslie (Mirinae/Karding)' TS Leslie did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Typhoon Mirza (Nida/Luis)' 'Tropical Storm Nicole (Omais/Maymay)' TS Nicole did not cause any flashfloods & landslides nor damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Storm Oklo (Conson)' TS Oklo did not bring flash floods and landslides nor damages. 'Tropical Storm Chanthu (Neneng)' TS Chanthu did not cause any flashfloods & landslides and/or damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Storm Percy (Dianmu/Ompong)' Before landfall, TS Percy weakened from 100 kph to 75 kph tropical storm. TS Percy caused minor flash flood and landslides which brings light to moderate to sometimes heavy rains. 'Typhoon Riza (Mindulle/Paeng) ' 'Tropical Storm Lionrock (Queenie)' TS Lionrock did not cause any flashfloods & landslides and/or damages. Instead, it brings no to light rains. 'Tropical Storm Samantha (Kompasu/Rosita) ' 'Tropical Storm Namtheun' 'Tropical Cyclone Names, Naming, & Retirement' 'KenMC's Naming List' I will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph to 117 kph) & higher intensities (>=118 kph). Even (the name) "Vina" is not used/doesn't cause(d) any damage/deaths, this name is retired. Vina is changed into Vaughnie. 'JMA's Naming List' JMA will name the tropical cyclone if the strength is a tropical strom (65 kph) & higher intensities or >= 65 kph. No retirement of the names from JMA unless the retirement of these names are based from JMA's naming list in reality although if it is used names, unused names or not used by me). 'PAGASA's Naming List' PAGASA uses its own naming scheme for tropical cyclones within its area of responsibility. PAGASA will name the tropical cyclone by starting into a tropical depression (45 kph) and up (>45 kph). Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Future storms Category:Future hurricane seasons Category:Typhoons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Active hurricane seasons Category:Western Pacific Style Activity